First Impressions Proved Wrong
by othdolphins
Summary: Author's Note.AU.Brooke and Lucas are still in High School. Lucas has had a crush on her forever,just like every guy in school who haven't slept with her.One day they are both late and bump into each other.A moment which will change everythi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucas' House

BEEP!BEEP!

"Ugh" Lucas moaned while slamming his hand on his alarm clock.

Lucas got up and went to his dresser and simply picked up a blue shirt with simple jeans.

'Last first day of school, let's make this a good one' he thought to himself.

He went to the kitchen where he found his mother and Keith drinking slowly their coffees.

"Hey honey" Karen greeted his son.

"Hey."

"do you need a ride or are u gonna drive there yourself" Keith asked politely hoping to get some more time to talk with Lucas alone.

"No thanks. I think i'm gonna go and i also have to pick up Haley"

"Isn't Nathan getting her"

"No he can't he has an early basketball team meeting this morning with Whitey since he is Captain"

"Why don't you try out for basket ball son?"

"I will maybe this year.I'll see"

"Well u better go now or you'll be late" Karen intervien.

"Ok Cya"

"Cya" They replied while luke was heading out the door.

At School

"Hey" Haley said as she was heading to Lucas.

"Hey"

"So do u know what is happening tomorrow after school?"

"No. What?"

"It's basketball try-outs"

"Oh."

"Yah. And u should go because it would really help the team and you already get along with half of the team since you sit with me and nate and the team every lunch. It would be so cool, I would be able to cheer from the sidelines for u and Nathan."

"I don't Know Hales."

"Please for me.Or at least think about it"

"Fine i'll think about it."

"Oh.Thank you"

DRING!DRING!

"Well that's the bell i better go. cya luke."

"Cya"

Lucas got his books and headed to his class. he didn't have much time left and he didn't want to be late for his first class on his first day so he ran.

""BAMP""

"OMG. I'm so sry!"Luke apologize without looking at who he bumped into.

"It's ok"

Luke looked up to see Brooke, the school's most popular girl and biggest slut also. But luke looked through the smile that she gave him and could see a complete different girl behind all of those labels that were given to her. 

Brooke continued to pick up her books and noticed that they had the same textbooks.

"I see that we are going to the same class!"

"What?"Luke asked confused.

"We have the same textbooks"

"Oh."

"Yah well we better go."

"Yah"

They walked both in the same direction and arrived in class just before the bell.

Brooke say those amazing piercing blues eyes and blond hair, but why hasn't she ever seen him before?

Luke got a tap on his shoulder and recieved a note.

Lucas,

Sry i bumped into you this morning. I could make it up to u if u want. Meet me at Karen's Cafe afterschool.

Brooke.

Lucas looked up from the letter and looked at brooke. He simply smiled which made Brooke weak in the knees.

'I just met this guy, and i am falling for him. And not for his good looks, well maybe that is a plus but for what was behind that smile he seemed really sweet not like other guys in school that would have sex with u and then ignor you for the rest of time like if you guys never met.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Karen's Cafe

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up."Brooke said as Lucas was coming over to the table she was sitting at.

"Sorry, I had to drop of Haley since she came with me this morning"

"Oh it's okay"

"So why did u want to meet?"

"Just to talk."

"Brooke Davis just talking with a guy?"He replied sarcastically

"I'm not as bad, as people make it sound."She snapped angrily

"Ok. Sorry"

"So, you are related to Nathan Scott, right?"

"Yah.Why?"

"Well if you have at least one bit of his talent, you could easily make it in the basketball team."

"Why is everyone talking to me about that?"

"Well maybe because they would like you to see you do something other than playing for fun at River Court."

"How do u know about that?"

"That is for you to figure out."

"Oh.Wait a sec.Peyton is your best friend which is a friend of Haley and Haley is my best friend.So they must of told you."

"Ahh.You caught me."

After about two hours of talking about this and that, Brooke saw a familiar face coming in.

"Hey Peyton"She said as she waved her friend over.

"Hey B.Davis, hey Luke"

"Hey Peyton"

"So what are you guys doing here"She said winking to Brooke, but so that Luke wouldn't see.

"Oh...Well we ..kind of ...bumped in to eachother this morning and i wanted to make it up to him."

"How could you make it up to him when this is his mom's cafe and he could get everything for free?"

"..Oh.."

"Anyways, I got to go I have a date with Jake tonite."

"Ok cya"

Finally when Peyton was gone and it was only Brooke and Lucas.  
Brooke looked at Lucas, with those glaring eyes and anyone who saw could easily see she was mad.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that this was your mom's cafe?I wanted to actually pay to make it up to you."

"I thought you knew and i thought that by making it up to me you meant simply talking to me and knowing me."

"Oh"said realizing how stupid she sounded.

They stay there in silence, but we couldn't say that it awkward silence.

Finally Brooke stood up and said " Anyways i got to go, not that i have a curfew or anything but I promised to meet Peyton to help her prepare for her date. Anyhow I guess I'll see you tomorrow at basketball tryouts."

"Ok see yah"

Brooke headed for the door and turned around and winked at Lucas. Lucas smiled back and than she left.

Lucas' Room

Him and Brooke could never happen of course, i mean come on she goes to a party and she already slept with half the guys there. He could see a different person behind the cheerleading outfit and the pom poms. She was special. Everyone was special but she was special special. Tomorrow he had to go to basketball tryouts but not for him but for everyone around him that he loved.

Brooke's Room

Could I be really falling for him? I can't I am Brooke Davis queen slut and a girl that was afraid of love.If she got close to him she would be afraid and would run away which would probably break his heart but she couldn't do that to if. So she chose the worst thing possible, she had to ignor him.

The next day at school was at his locker and was looking for his english book. He saw someone heading his direction.

'Hey Hales'

'Hey, what's up? and where were you yesterday?'

'Oh sorry, yesterday i was at my mom's cafe with...Brooke'he answered without knowing how she would react.

'Brooke? as in Brooke Davis captain of the cheerleading squad?'

'Yah..'

'Why you with her?She seems like such a bch. I mean come on she slept with half of the people on the basketball and football team.'

'She's not as bad as you think.'

'Whatever Luke, just watch out'

'Yah ok.'

'So have you made up your mind about going to the basketball try-outs?'

'I am gonna go.'

'Yeah...wait..your not going just because of Brooke right?'

'Get over it Haley, we were just talking.'

'And that is how she plans to get in your pants.'

'Whatever Hales, see you later'He said slamming his locker door and walking to his english class.

English Class

"Oh Dammit"Brooke thought as she saw Lucas coming into class looking extremely sexy in a simple blue shirt and jeans that mad his $$ look real nice making Brooke only want him more. Lucas started walking over to his seat next to Haley but really didn't want to sit next to her so he went and grabbed a seat next to Brooke."Shit, why me?why me?"brooke thought."Brooke you jsut gotta ignor him and everything would fine...even if his lips look really good..Stop Brooke he's just like any other of the guys in the basketball team.'He sat down next to Brooke and looked different somehow, he seemed Broody.

'Hey Brooke'

'Hey' she said unsure what to expect next not wanting him to start a new conversation'

'So..'But was soon cut by Brooke.

'Umm..i think i am gonna go sit beside Peyton.Cya Luke'And walked away and sat next to peyton.

"What's up with her?"thought Luke, "First Hales now Brooke"

Lunch

Lucas kept on thinking what was that all about in english class?Also right when the bell rang Brooke was the first out the door with no chance of Lucas trying to talk to her. Luke went to sit to his usual group and everyone was talking about the basketball try-out this afternoon. They saw that Lucas had joined them at the table and asked:

'So are you gonna come tonite?'

'Umm...Yah sure..' Just there he spotted Brooke coming towards their table. Their eyes connected and Brooke's heart melt. Juts then she broke the connection and ran out the cafeteria. "I can't do this" she thought sobering beside a tree.It was so hard to be with him without wanting to talk to hima nd kiss him and make love to him. It was even hard just smiling at him knowing that she couldn't be with him

Lucas suddenly realized what she was doing.She was avoiding him because he wasn't cool enough to be seen with her and that is when he thought to himself "I have to make it in the basketball team"He wanted her so bad.

Brooke had been at the tree for about 5 minutes and hadn't touch her tray that she brought with her. She kept on thinking about how to avoid him and hoping that he wasn't gonna try for basketball because then it would be really impossible for her to ignor him, when she was watching from the sidelines, sweat forming all over his body. The only thing she didn't know was that she was falling in love, and falling hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank god to Brooke, she didn't have any other classes with him after lunch. Her only problem was that he would probably be there for the try-outs, but hopefully he wouldn't be there, he seems quite upset when they talked about. But Brooke knew that he was still gonna be there, she saw the talent he had for the game and how his eyes would light up when he was playing at the river court. She had seemed some kids play at the river court but never noticed the beautiful blue-eyed guy that was there. "This is gonna be hard" Brooke thought to herself as she headed to the girl's locker room.

'Hey B.Davis' Peyton greeted her best friend as she entered.

'Hey P.Sawyer'

'So have you heard who is coming to the try-outs tonite and he probably for sure gonna make it?'

'Um...No...Wait is it that guy in our history glass that sits in the back...'Brooke responded unsure, hoping that she wouldn't say Lucas.

'Oh come on Brooke, you know this one. Remember you were talking with him in a small cafe...ring any bells?'

'Oh...yah' There it was. Brooke felt like this huge bomb fell on her. She couldn't fall in love, not now, not ever.

GYM

The cheerleaders were on one side of the gym and the boys were and the other. If someone came in, they would have thought that there was a battle of the sexes happening. Brooke and Lucas had exchanged a few glances during the try-outs and this was getting harder and harder for Brooke. Brooke only wanted to go home, cry and eat ice cream until college came and she could go to a different school.

The try-outs just ended and the coached was just about to announce who made it.

'Um...Peyton. I'm gonna go...to the locker room and...Change. Tell me who mad it later ok?'

'Um...ok.You sure you are ok Brooke? You're acting all weird?'

'Yah.I'm fine. Call me later.'

'Ok' and with that Brooke left the gym. Lucas saw her leave and was wondering why? Wouldn't she want to know if he made it? Wouldn't that tell her if she could date him or not? Lucas just decided to let it go and waited to hear whitey announce who made it.

'Well here is what we have all been waiting for. We have 4 spots opened and successfully have filled those spots. Anyhow Jake Jageiski, Mark Postle, Ralph Frendon and Lucas Scott are in. For the rest of you. GO HOME!'

Lucas thought that he would be excited that he made the team, but somehow him jumping up and down just didn't work. He was missing something and he knew what that was, but was it worth to go after her.

Lucas changed quickly and got in his car. Instead of taking a right he took a left. He didn't know where she exactly lives but knew what car she drove and that was kind of easy to find. He slowly turned a street that was leading to the section of where she lived. Instead of seeing beautiful houses, he only saw the car that was on the side of the street with the flashers on. Was that her? No it couldn't be, I couldn't of had found her that easily.

'Why did I always forget to fill the car with gas? How stupid was she!' That was all she could think until she saw a car heading her way. She waved and the car actually stopped. She ran to the driver's side of the car.

'Omg.Thank you so much. I ran out of gas...'She looked up as the driver got out of the car and was so shocked to see Lucas standing in front of her.

'Hi' Lucas softly said scared that she might run like the other times.

'..Oh hi...um. I'm fine. You can go back home Lucas. I'll be fine' She said as she headed to her car.

'Brooke. What's up? I mean every time I come close to you, you run. I don't want you to run, please.'

'I'm not running. At lunch I just forgot that I had to do something and so I headed off to go do it'

Lucas not taking that as answer continued questioning her. 'I don't believe you. What happened after the coffee at my mom's café? I thought that everything went well.'

'That it's Luke. Everything went well. Usually with a guy I would sleep with them and that would be all the fun we would have, but with you. It's...I don't know...different. I haven't even kissed you and you are all I think about.'

There was a moment of silence. Until Brooke started again.

'Look I'm scared ok. I never felt this for any guy before. I'm known to be the slutty bch at school that is also captain of the cheerleading squad, but people don't think that I have feelings like other humans. I'm not suppose to fall in love...'

Brooke was cut off by Lucas' lips crashing into hers. The kiss was passionate and Brooke responded with as much of passion as Lucas. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Lucas could feel her go weak in the knees so he leant her body with his against his car and continued kissing her. Brooke deepened the kiss and let her tongue roam softly in his mouth. Their hands went everywhere, Brooke had her hands going softly threw his soft blonde hair while his hands where in back of her head, on supporting her and the other stroking her hair.  
They finally both pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am really glad you like_ _my fan fiction, I was a bit afraid for this one. I already have a few chapters done so updates will be done quickly. Read and Review please._

_Jess_

_xox_

**Chapter 4**

They both stared into each others eyes. Lucas still had his hands behind her head and now Brooke had hers to his shoulders. Was she dreaming? No. She just kissed the most wonderful guy she had ever met, but did he feel the same way for her or was he just playing along so that tomorrow he could tell the whole world that he kissed Brooke Davis and not actually have sex with her. Was he gonna go around telling everyone that Brooke Davis fell in love with him and that after a week he could get into her pants every night? He couldn't, he wouldn't. Brooke just shrugged it off and finally broke the silence.

'Um...yah...I kind of need some gas.'

Lucas just simply nodded not really getting if she was okay with what just happened.

After approximately five minutes of silence and Lucas empting gas into Brooke's silver beetle, Brooke got into her car.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow Luke.'

'Um...yah' Lucas responded not completely into the conversation since he was brooding.

Lucas watched until Brooke's car turned the corner and he couldn't see it anymore. Brooke Davis kissed him, well more like he kissed her. Was she really falling in love with him? Lucas got back into his pick up truck and went home.

Brooke and Lucas were both in shock and didn't sleep for the whole night. Brooke didn't even know if he made the basketball team. If he was in the team, Brooke didn't even know if she would be able to look at him without wanting to kiss him and have sex with him.

_The Next Day: Lunch_

This time at lunch Brooke actually made it to the lunch table. All the usual people were sitting there. Tim, Theresa, Bevin, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake and even Lucas. Brooke also realized that Peyton and Jake seemed just a bit close to not be more then friends, but Peyton eyed Brooke telling her that nothing was going on with them. She arrived at the table and everyone was in deep conversation about the new basketball players.

'Mark and Ralph seem like really good players' one of the guys said.

'Yah.'

'Brooke why you so quiet? Usual you would be like oh I slept with that guy or be like oh he's hot' Peyton asked.

'Oh...sorry. I didn't know I had a role' She said sarcastically. 'So who are the two others that made it?' Trying to change the subject.

Peyton knew her to well to know that nothing was going on with her. She let go...for now but she was sure to find out later.

'Well. Actually the other two players are actually here. Lucas and Jake made it.'

'Oh wow...that's great guys. Congrats' But Brooke was actually thinking "Oh Crap". She loved kissing Lucas and not having to rate him on a scale from one to ten. But this was gonna be hard. The truth was she was scared. She was scared of messing up and about her reputation she couldn't care less...that was so yesterday. There were so many what ifs going on in her mind. She tried to ignore them but they still manage to come back and haunt her in her mind. She just hoped that this was gonna become easier. She still didn't know what to do. Should she forget about the best guy ever to protect her heart? Or should she let him in even if she hasn't done that like since...ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I really glad you like it and I will hopefully soon post my two other fan fictions. Read and Review please._

_Jess_

_xox_

CHAPTER 5  
--------------------------------

Peyton's place (after school)

'So you've not been you're usual self lately. What's going on B. Davis?'

'Nothing'

'Come on, cut the crap. I've known you for what...forever; I know when my best friend has something on her mind or bothering her. Spill.'

'So what's going on with you and Jake?'

'Stop trying to change the subject.'

'Ugh. Fine' Brooke sighed knowing that she could not keep this from her for much longer.' You know Lucas Scott?' Peyton nodded. 'Well...I like him...and not like other guys...I don't want to just have sex with him, I actually want a relationship with him.'

'Wait...you guys only like hung out once at his mom's café? Unless you were with him other times?'

'After cheer practice I left early and then my car ran out of gas so I parked on the side of the road, and I guess he went that way also even though his house is the other way and he stopped and before I knew it I told him my feelings for him and he kissed me. It was so perfect, but if I went out with him...I...feel scared of being with him. He is the first real great guy that I've met and I don't want to screw this up'

Peyton sighed and understood how she felt in a way, even though she hasn't really felt that feeling yet, she was able to understand Brooke. 'Brooke live life. If you're afraid of doing something because of its result, than you will be doing nothing in your life. My advice is to go for it and I can see that he already has feelings for you. The way he looked at you at the lunch table and if he kissed you after that speech that you gave him, I am sure he has feelings for you. I know you don't want to get hurt but these are chances you gotta take. Anyways aren't you gonna be hurting in the same way if you keep telling yourself that it could never work even though you probably think of him every single second of the day.'

'Your right.'

'I know. Now go get him.' And with that Brooke left Peyton's house.

Brooke was anxious and scared of getting to Lucas' house. Half-way over to his house Brooke replayed their talk at the cafe or more like him telling her things about him and remembered that it would most probably be at the river court. Finally she arrived at the river court but stayed in the car. She stayed there for a good 15 minutes staring at Lucas and watching shoot after shoot that he made. He seems to really enjoy this game.

Brooke stepped out and found Lucas staring at her. Immediately she blushed, the one real affect that Lucas had on her that no other guy had. He moved towards her and every step he made, made Brooke fall in love with him all over again. Brooke and Lucas starred into each other's eyes wondering what the other was thinking. Finally Lucas broke the silence.

'Hi'

'Hey'

'So what are you doing here?'

'Ummm...I wanted to talk to you'

'Ok.Me too. But you first.'

'Ok.'Brooke toke a deep breath before continuing. 'You know about the other day and the kiss and everything, well I was kind of hoping I could forget all of that and say I was drunk, but I don't want to lie to you. The truth is I want to be with you. Every second that I can because the kiss will be something I could never forget even if I tried and because of the way you smile or even the way you suddenly start thinking and nobody can distract you from those thoughts---'

'Except for you. I want to be with you too Brooke. I may not know you like other people do but I want to know you.'

What Brooke and Lucas didn't realize was that they had been there for about an hour and that all of Lucas' friends were gone. But that didn't matter to any of them, if they were together with each other than they would be perfectly fine.

Brooke was at the verge of tears by now but not because of sadness. These were tears of happiness, which was something that she didn't experience often. It finally felt good to feel those tears again.

Lucas came closer to her and gave her another really passionate kiss. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. This was something that made Brooke giggle. When he put her down, they went to sit under a tree and talked.

They were sitting beside each other, Brooke's head against his shoulder, hands intertwined.

'You understand me Luke. You don't only see this happy rich slut that everybody thinks I am. You see me as a person who has felling and problems in her life. I am really glad you see this Luke.'

'Me too. What we are outside is different from what we are inside. Are you happy now?'

'Very. I couldn't ask for more. Luke. Do you mind if we keep this secret for now? It's not that I am ashamed of you, it's just for once I don't want to be in the center of attention.'

'Whatever you want.'

Lucas and Brooke talked for what seemed like forever in each other's arms. Lucas knowing how mad his mother would be if he didn't return home any time soon, gave Brooke a soft kiss and left. Brooke watched his slim body leave until it disappeared. Brooke looked around the river court and feeling the happiest ever. She headed home to find herself fall into a peaceful sleep.

_A/N:Yeah, they are back together, but for how long?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I'm gonna post chapter 7 also, so please read and review. Enjoy!**

**lots of love to my readers**

**Jess**

**Chapter 6**

The next day at school the two made there way to their lockers. They were both situated in the same hallway and would glance at each other once every five minutes. Brooke was her happy self and Peyton knew what she did yesterday. No wonder she wasn't answering her cell phone. She was even surprised that she hadn't even listen to the ten messages Peyton left for her.

'I see you didn't get my messages last night. You were busy I see.'

Silence is all Peyton could hear, until she realized that Brooke was once again dreaming about her Lucas.

'Girl! Snap out of it. I swear you're in love with him, too much for your own good.'

'Oh sorry. So um…talking about love and boys…what's going on with you and Jake?'

'I'll tell you later…' Peyton said drifting as she herself looked at the boy she fell in love with.

'_Girl! Snap out of it. I swear you're in love with him, too much for your own good.' _She said mimicking Peyton.

Peyton looked back at her and blushed. Both girls were madly in love they may not have told the world but the two knew what the other was feeling for their boys.

MEANWHILE…

'Damn she looks beautiful' Lucas said.

'What? Who?' Nathan asked.

"Oh Shit. Did I just say that at loud!" He thought.

'Um...no one.' Nathan knew that that wasn't true and so he followed his gaze. He found himself lay his eyes on the most popular girl in school…Brooke Davis. Nathan shook his head.

'If you think that you're going to get her? Think again! She only goes for top players you know like me.' Nathan joked.

'Hey watch it. Don't forget that you're dating my best friend.' He joked but was still serious in a way.

'Whatever man. Good Luck I guess?'

'Nice Save.'

At that moment the bell for first period rang and they all went to their classes. To Lucas' and Brooke's disadvantage they didn't have class together.

IN CLASS

Lucas sat in class and needed to drink. He asked the teacher if he could get a sip of water and the teacher granted him permission.

He walked down the deserted hallways and was about to head back when he was jolted into the janitor's closet.

'WOAHH----' Someone's hand was on his mouth and seemed to be giggling. Lucas turned around and found Brooke laughing her heart out just from his reaction. Soon after she took off her hand from his face and he also started laughing. After a minute or two of laughing, Lucas finally was able to speak up.

'You know you scared the hell out of me, right?'

'Yah' Trying to silence the giggles that were threatening to spill.

'So…what was that all for?'

'For this.' Brooke with no hesitations brought her mouth to his. The kiss was very soft at the beginning but become very passionate and lush after a second or two. They both wanted this as she pulled off his shirt to reveal an amazing chest. He also started tugging on her shirt and soon her shirt was on the floor. Lucas started kissing all along her stomach and in between her breast. He snapped her bra off and stroked her boobs with his hands. Brooke moaned softly asking for more. Lucas backed away realizing what they were doing in a janitor's closet. Brooke looked at him puzzled but soon realized why he was like that when she looked around the closet. They both picked up their clothing and put them on.

'My teacher must really be wondering where I am.' Lucas said trying to break the silence.

'Yah. I guess I'll see you later.' They gave each other a small but passionate kiss and they both went their separate ways.

Lucas wanted to tell the world that he loved Brooke Davis, but again to her wishes he had to keep it silence. He understood but sometimes he just wanted to brag about her to the world.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Peyton knew that Brooke and Lucas had fixed everything. They seemed so happy. In a way, she wanted to feel that happiness herself. So she went after the only she every wanted.

Lucas was getting ready to go to his first basketball game. The radio was playing. Even if it wasn't any of his music, he still felt something for this song.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life.'_

Back at Brooke's place she was also getting ready. She could hardly hear the song that was coming from the radio, but knew it by heart.

_Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that i've cried  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.._

The song finished and Brooke and Lucas both left their houses to go for the long waited first game of the season.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side. _

READ AND REVIEW!

the song is Everytime We Touch By Cascada


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They both arrived at different times but saw each other when the cheerleaders arrived later on the court to stretch. Again they would send each other a few stares and automatically Brooke would blush. Brooke went to go drink a sip of water but before she gave a look at Lucas meaning 'Come here.' He got the sign and found her in the hall. They went into a corner where no one was there.

'Good Luck tonight.'

'You too. You better be cheering for me.'

'Always.'

They gave each other a kiss before leaving. The only thing they didn't know was that Rachel, Brooke's worst enemy, was at the corner and saw everything.

The game started well. After the first half the 'Ravens' were leading. Half into the second half the 'Ravens' were winning by 20 points.

Brooke was on the sideline and was cheering like hell! All the girls were really happy. Peyton was smiling. Lately she seemed very sad but today she was happy. Brooke knew what it was. Peyton went after the only thing she ever wanted, Jake.

The game was over and the 'Ravens' won hands down. Like usual there was a party at Tim's house to celebrate the victory. Also another tradition the girls would start an 'I Never' game. This year Rachel started it. Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Mouth and Lucas all joined in.

Brooke decided to go first. She would take any chances to embarrass Rachel.

'I never…had sex with a plastic toy. Drink up Rachel.'

Rachel drank. 'Now my turn.' She paused to pretend to think. 'Um…I never made out with Lucas before tonight's game. Drink up Brooke.'

Everyone looked at the two. Nathan, realizing why he was staring at her the day before. Silence filled the room for two minutes and Brooke was really getting tired of it.

'Fine. You don't believe her?' And Brooke took Lucas' face and kissed him passionately. He also returned the favor. Brooke pulled away and everyone was even quieter than before if that was even possible. 'Come on, Luke.' Brooke grabbed his hand and they left the party. They were outside and they decided that they would take Lucas' car and tomorrow morning Lucas would drive her so she could get her car. It's been a few minutes that they've been in the car and only silenced filled it.

'Look, I'm sorry about back there, she was just getting on my nerve. I know we said we would keep it a secret for now…' Brooke said breaking the silence.

'It's okay.' Lucas said breaking her off. 'Anyways it kind of turned me on what you did back there.' He chuckled and Brooke playfully slapped him. 'Owe.' They were again in silence but now it was comfortable silence. He put on the radio, but Brooke changed the channel. The music that he listened to made her depressed. She changed the channel for the fifth time and finally found a song she liked.

_I've been searching for  
A heart that needs a heart like mine  
I've been reaching for  
A hand that understands  
I've been waiting for  
Someone that I can love  
That loves me  
Loves me for the one that I am_

Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to keep the rain away  
They say  
They say

There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk besides you  
One in this life to share your love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with your life  
That's what I believe  
You're the one  
The one in this world for me

I've been praying that  
Someone like you would rescue me  
I've been hoping that  
I'll find my way to you  
I've been dreaming that  
Someday I'll finely find somebody  
Somebody to make my dreams come true  


Lucas drove Brooke home and promised that he would be back in the morning so that they could and go get her car. They gave each other a good night kiss and both went into different directions.

Lucas was waiting at a red light. Finally it turned green and he pressed on the gas. Lucas was brooding like usual little did he know that a car was heading his direction.

""CRASH""


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the wait, I was busy working on my new Brucas fan forum. Feel free to visit it. __http/z13. please read and review and I have also posted chapter 9_

_Jess_

_xox_

**Chapter 8**

It was late when the phone rang in the Davis house. It even echoed seeing as the house was so empty. It always was. Here parents were gone. The only soul that would pass in the house would be her and the maid that came once a week. No pets.

"Who would be calling at this time of the night?" Brooke wondered. She picked up the phone and found a sobbing Haley on the other side of the line.

'What did Nathan do Haley?'

'Nothing. Sniff Brooke it's about Lucas.' The instant Haley said that Brooke's heart fell. But what could have had happened? 'He got into an accident and a drunk driver passed a red light and hit him. He is at the hospital now…'

'I'm coming to the hospital. I'll see you in a few.' And with that Brooke hung up. She was in her jogging pants and a small tank top but she didn't care. She grabbed her keys, until she realized that her car was over at Tim's house. She called Peyton. She knew she would be angry but right now she couldn't care less. Peyton arrived five minutes later and were at the hospital in another five minutes. Peyton didn't even get to put the car in park that Brooke jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. She went to receptionist and asked for his room or at least which floor he was in. They told her that he was in intensive care, on the second floor. Hearing that he was in intensive care made her rush threw the hallways even more. Peyton had trouble catching up to her. Finally Brooke arrived and found Keith, Karen, Nathan, Haley and some guys from the River Court in the waiting room.

'Omg. Hey Nathan, Haley…' Haley took Brooke in her arms and let her cry.

'How is he doing? Is he going to be ok?' Brooke said.

'As you know he is in intensive care and he is pretty banged up. He's going to be ok Brooke.'

Keith stepped up. 'So you're the girl that he has been always talking about?'

'If he talks about Brooke Davis, then that's me.'

'Well it's nice to meet you. I'm his dad. You can call me Keith.'

'Nice to meet you too. He told me a lot about you.'

'Um... this is Karen, his mom,' He said pointing to Karen.

'Hi. Nice to finally meet you.'

'Same here. Anyhow did you guys get any news on him?' Brooke finally was able to calm down with all of the introductions but when she started to think about the accident or Lucas she would tear up.

'Well he just went threw surgery and we can only see him when they put him in…' Karen said but was soon cut off by the doctor.

'You may now see him. Only a max of three people can go. He is resting right now so don't be surprised if he doesn't wake up by talking to him. I have to warn you he is pretty banged up.'

'Ok thank you doctor.' Karen said. 'I think Keith and me should go in first. Brooke do you want to come also?'

'Please.'

Karen smiled and the three of them all went into Lucas' room…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They entered Lucas' room and tried all not to cry. He was really banged up. He had his leg up in a cast and he also had wrapping all over his chest from the accident, cuts and bruises everywhere and also another bandage around his head.

'Oh my gosh…' Brooke gasped. Again she was crying. She went on one side of the bed and held his hand while Karen hold the other. Keith watched both girls and also had tears in his eyes. Why Lucas? Why him? Lucas was a good person, and everything seemed to happen to him. At least that's what Keith thought. Lucas was a good guy but he had a pretty good life.

'Brooke we are going to go and leave the others come in to see him. You can stay if you want.'

'I am just going to stay two minutes and then I'll come and join you guys.' Brooke said and Karen and Keith left the room.

'Hi baby. I know you are sleeping right now but I just need to tell you something.' Brooke paused. 'I love you.' Just at that moment Lucas' eyes fluttered opened.

'Brooke…'

'Hey. How are you doing?'

'Better. I love you too.' Lucas smiled but soon that smiled faded when he went back to sleep, well at least that's what Brooke thought until some of his machines started beeping. She climbed out of her chair and call for a doctor. They told her to get out of the room and go back to the waiting room. Once she arrived back to the waiting room she had a stained face feeling guilty for everything that just happened.

'Brooke what happened?' Peyton asked as she say her friend.

'Lucas…he…woke…up…for…a…second…until…he…went……back…to…sleep...and…machines were…beeping and the doctors…' Brooke said between sobs. Peyton embraced her into a hug during she cried. Everyone heard the story and were now very scared.

'Do you know what happened?' Karen asked on the verge of tears. Brooke shook her head meaning no, still crying in Peyton's arms.

A doctor came up to them after a few minutes to tell them what happened.

'Lucas was just recovering from his surgery and we knew that this surgery may cause risks. Lucas fell into a coma because of the surgery and we do not know if he is going to wake up or not. Nobody can see him for about the next six hours. When you will go visit him you can speak to him but don't be surprised if he doesn't respond. I am really sorry.' And the doctor walked away. Everyone was crying now even some of the guys. They all decided that they should go home since they wouldn't be able to see him in the next six hours. They would try to get some rest since the next few days would probably be spent at the hospital but everyone knew that they wouldn't get any sleep with Lucas here in a coma.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, thanks for all the reviews everyone. They mean a lot. I'm sorry it took so logn to Ud, but I've been working on some things and also on my new fan fiction, which I will hopefully be able to post soon. READ AND REVIEW_

_Jess_

_xox_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

'Brooke you're going to have to go back to school someday.'

'I know' Brooke said sobbing. It had been a week and still Lucas hadn't woken up. Brooke thought that she was going to lose him, even though there is still many possibilities for him to wake up in the next month. 'I just don't want to face people now. I will hardly be able to concentrate in class. Come on Peyton, for the last week I haven't eaten and I cry myself to sleep. How do you think I am going to survive school with everyone asking me questions?'

Peyton nodded. She knew she was right but she had to compromise. 'How about this. I will bring you you're homework with the notes and everything. We have practically the same schedule except for English but I can get that from Haley. I will explain the situation to the teachers and I will bring in your homework. The only you have to do is the work so that you at least get a passing grade.'

Brooke nodded. 'Thanks Peyton.'

'Anytime.'

'It's ten. I should be going they are letting us visit now. I swear we don't have much time. From ten to eight only.' Brooke whined.

'Brooke that's ten hours to see him.' Peyton laughed

'Really? Oh well. Cya bestest friend.'

Since the accident Brooke just wore jogging pants, no make up and her hair in a messy bun. People around her were worried but knew she was strong. Brooke headed towards the familiar hallways. Even if she only been here a week or so everyone knew her. She knew which nurses were nice and which were rude. She even talked to some other patients or families of other patients. She entered Lucas' room and like every other day he was lying there, eyes shut and mouth closed. He was doing well for someone in a coma. He was breathing on his own and he still had a lot of brain activity happening. Places where he got injured from his accident started slowly to heel and doctors had faith in him that he was going to pull through.

'Hey babe.' Brooke said as she approached him and kissed him on his forehead. She was always expecting him to respond back but he never did. It hurt Brooke that he was here in this hospital bed. She wanted to see his smile again or his look when he was brooding. Everyday she would think about the moments they had and told him everything that happened in her day. She heard that people in a coma weren't awake but were still able to hear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brooke was still in the room with Lucas holding his hand. She talked to him almost the whole time she was there. She talked about this and that and about her life and everything that was going on. She could swear that see felt him squeeze her hand threw out the time she was there. It gave her little hope since the doctors said that that was the first sign for a patient to wake up but the next signs couldn't be in another week or a month. Peyton came once to see how he was doing and said she wouldn't be there after school since her and Jake had a date and it was about time they did. She also said that Nathan and Haley were going to come in the afternoon and spend as much time as they could with her and Lucas. Karen passed by a few times but still had to take care of the café.

As promised in the afternoon came Nathan and Haley. They told Brooke to go eat something since she probably didn't eat during the whole day. They both sat beside Lucas, and talked to him.

'..Whitey wanted me to tell you to get your ass back up.' Nathan laughed a bit. 'We need you to wake up Luke. Not for us but for you and Karen and Brooke. You probably already know this but Brooke has been her everyday. It's weird to see her without make up and jogging pants but without it seems like she doesn't care anymore.' Nathan said with tears in his eyes, simply by seeing his brother like this. What he hated the most was to see his friend like this. Yah him and Lucas didn't get along well at the beginning but now he didn't know what he would do without him. Haley was crying and couldn't really say anything since Nathan already said everything that was needed. The only thing she said was: 'We need you Buddy.' And she had trouble saying it without her voice cracking. 'Please wake up.' Nathan looked at Lucas hoping he would wake up, but nothing happened. Nathan looked over to Haley and she squeezed his hand to comfort him. They sat in Lucas' room in silence both crying inside but didn't want to show it too much because they wanted to be strong for each other. Suddenly Nathan felt something; he felt Lucas squeeze his hand. Nathan didn't know this was only the first sign, so he thought that Lucas was waking up. 'Lucas, wake up.' And now the unbelievable happened Lucas woke up.

'Nathan…Hales…' He said in a weak and dry voice. Nathan noticed his voice was dry so he gave him a glass of water.

'I'm going to go get the doctor.' Haley said rushing out of the room.

Brooke turned the corner into the hallway where Lucas' room was and saw a doctor running into his room. She panicked. She ran to his door as fast as she could and when she arrived in front she had tears running down her face and her hands were trembling, preparing for the worst. She slowly opened the door scared to see what was on the other side. She smiled. Her Broody was awake. She ran to the side next to him and hugged him. He hugged her back as tight as he could even though he was still pretty weak. Nathan, Haley and the doctor left them to give them some privacy even though the doctor would be back soon.

'I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you…' She whispered crying on his chest.

'Shhhh…its okay I'm here now.' He said rubbing her back. Brooke nodded and lifted her head a bit. She kissed him with all that she had. They kissed until they weren't able to breathe anymore. They pulled away and before either could say something the doctor came in.

'I'm sorry but I am going to need to check a few things.' He said. Brooke nodded and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok, thanks so much for all the reviews! I am really sorry it took a long time to Update,I've been lazy, lol. Sorry. Hope this and the other chapter I'm adding with help you forgive me! Love you all, Jess, xox_

**Chapter 12**

Brooke left Lucas' room to let the doctor check a few things. First thing she did was take out her cell phone and went outside to call a few people. First Karen.

RING! RING!

'Hello, Karen's Café'

'Karen? It's me Brooke. Lucas woke up.' Brooke said grinning.

'Oh my gosh! Ok I'm coming right over.' She said and Brooke could already hear Karen yelling to some people saying closing time.

'Ok, Bye.'

'Brooke?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' And with that Brooke closed her cell phone, but only to open it again to call someone else.

'Hey B.Davis. Can't really talk…I'm busy' Peyton said and Brooke could hear her saying to someone to stop.

'Peyton, he's awake!' She squealed so loud that Peyton had to cover her ears.

'Ok. I'm coming over.'

'Ok, but you might as well bring Jake with you.'

'How did u---'

'Peyton, you're talking to Brooke. I know everything.'

'Yah…ok…see you in a few.'

'Bye.'

Brooke went back into the hospital and sat next to Nathan and Haley. They stayed a while in silence waiting for the doctor to come out of Lucas' room. Haley whispered something in Nathan's ear and he nodded.

'Um…Brooke there is something I—we want to tell you,'

'Um, ok.' Brooke laughed nervously.

'Well. Nathan yesterday night…he proposed to me…and I said yes.' She said and smiled at Nathan. Nathan took her hands and squeezed them. Brooke was still silent and Haley and Nathan didn't know if that was a good sign.

'Wow. But you guys getting married in High School? That's just not normal.' Brooke said with a laugh.

'We know, but we love each other and that all that counts right.'

'Awww-------Wait tutorgirl you're not preggers right?'

'Preggers?'

'You know with child!' She said as if she was explaining it to a two year old. Haley laughed.

'No don't worry, I'm not.'

'Ok, just making sure because you know he will always be a Scott.'

'Hey, that's not fair.' Nathan cut in and the girls just laughed. It felt good for Brooke to laugh. Just then Karen came in.

'Hey Brooke.' She said and went over to hug her.

'Hey Karen. We can't go to see him since the doctor is checking a few things.'

The doctor came out. 'You may now go and see him.' He said and smiled at the group.

'Well, nevermind.' Brooke said as she headed over to his room. They all went in and Karen was about to, when the doctor stopped her.

'Can we talk Miss Roe.'

'Yeah, sure. What's the matter?'

'Well…' He started

'Hey.' Nathan, Haley and Brooke all said at the same time.

'Hey.'

'How are you feeling buddy?' Haley asked as she sat next to him. Brooke sat on the other side and Nathan behind Haley. Before he could answer, the door opened and Jake and Peyton came in.

'Hey Lucas.' She waved to him and so did Jake. They grabbed some chairs and all sat near him. They caught him up on all the drama happening in school and everything else. Brooke got up.

'I'm going to go get some water, I'll be right back.' She said and kissed him on the forehead.

Outside his room she found Karen sitting on a chair crying. Brooke rushed over.

'Karen what's the matter?' She asked as she rubbed her back.

'It's Lucas. He has HCM.' She said and burst into more tears.

Brooke was afraid to ask, but needed to know. She had tears threatening to spill scared of what could happen to him. 'What is…HCM?'

Karen looked up and saw that Brooke was concerned and so she wiped her tears and explained. 'HCM is a heart condition...' She started.

Karen finished explaining again and now they were both in tears. They discussed everything from his medication to when they were going to tell him. They decided that it was better sooner than later so they headed for his room.

They opened the door and everyone looked to see who it was. Both girls had tear stained faces and everyone was scared to know what had happened.

'Can we speak to Lucas alone please?' Everyone nodded silently and left. "What could have had happened now?" Lucas thought.

'Lucas, we need to tell you something. This is going to hurt and Brooke and I will try to help you anyway we can…'

'What is it ma'?'

'Lucas…you have…HCM.' She choked out.

Dun...dun...dun..lol


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

_Previously_

"_Lucas…you have…HCM." She choked out._

"Lucas…if you need anything, I'm here." Brooke said as she laid a hand on his arm to comfort him. He nodded and then looked away from both of them. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he didn't want to show them. He was supposed to be strong, not weak. Strong so he could be dependant on.

"Could I just get a moment alone?" He said. When he saw they didn't move, he pleaded. "Please." They finally got out and Lucas let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Karen, is he going to be okay?" Brooke asked as tears formed once again.

"Just let him take it all in and then tomorrow he will be his normal self." She explained and brought Brooke with her to go get something to eat.

It had been four days since they found out he got HCM. Karen was wrong, tomorrow Lucas was going to be released from the hospital and he still didn't let anyone see him except for the doctors and nurses. Lucas often cried himself to sleep and wouldn't speak to anyone. Everyone was now very worried and was afraid of how he would be when he would get out. Nobody knew what to do. When Brooke didn't spend time with him, or tried to see him, she was over at Peyton's house.

"He won't even listen to me Peyton." Brooke said as she lied on Peyton's bed and grabbed more tissues from the almost emptied box.

"I won't tell you it's going to be ok because I don't know and nobody knows when we are going to be okay. You simply got to have faith in him." Peyton said trying to comfort Brooke. She nodded and cried a bit more.

Suddenly Brooke jerked her head up and had huge eyes. "You're a genius P. Sawyer, I have a plan…"

The next day was the day Lucas was being released. Surprisingly to him and Karen, Brooke wasn't there. Keith and Karen helped him out, even though he was fine to walk. The car ride was silent and when they arrived home, Lucas went straight to his bed. He was going to read but was too tired. So he did what he was best at; brooding. During his brooding he fell asleep and didn't hear somebody come in.

"Stop brooding or sleeping to whatever you're doing, Broody." Brooke whined and came face to face to him so that when he woke up he would only see her.

Her plan worked and he opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend. Brooke had a huge smile plastered on her face, the one which showed her dimples.

"Broody! What is that?" He asked, finally being happy of being asked other things then 'Are you okay' and crap like that.

"Your nickname, stupid. Like it?" She said.

"Not really--" He started but Brooke cut him off.

"Oh well, your stuck with it." For the first time in a few days he smiled, wondering on how she could be so…full of life at a time like this. "I've missed that smile." She said more sadly and serious bring him out of his thoughts. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him off, but he wouldn't nudge.

"Come on, get up." She said as she pulled again.

"I don't want to." He whined like a five year old.

"Too bad. You've hardly gotten out of a room in a week, so either you like or not you are coming with me. Anyways or else you're going to lose that hot body of yours…" She whined back. Knowing he wouldn't win he got up and followed her out the door.

"Where we going?" He asked as they walked hand in hand in the familiar streets of Tree Hill.

"Just for a walk." She simply stated and looked away before he could say more. Most of the time of their walk it was silent. After a few minutes, Brooke peaked in the backyard of a house and so did Lucas to wonder what she was looking at. "Come on."

"What! Brooke this isn't even you house?"

"That's the whole fun of it."

"You're are crazy…Cheery."

"I like that nickname." She said as she started talking off her clothes. "You're not going to go in the hot tub fully dress? Right… unless you want me to take your clothes off for you." She cocked her eyebrow and he chuckled and started to kiss her neck…


	14. Chapter 14

_I know it's been like forever! I am so sorry, I've just been really busy finishing stuff and I recently started doing banners and I've been packed, that I forgot a bit about my beloved fan fics. I should be hit with a bat, literally I'm so sorry! Thank you all for the reviews and Enjoy!_

_Love you all!_

_Jess_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

**Chapter 14**

"Well that was fun Broody." Brooke says with a smile as she puts on her clothes. He was already all dressed and was sitting on a chair. Once she was all dressed he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder and in between kisses he whispered.

"Thank…You." Brooke closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. He moved to her side, still having his arms wrapped around her and they started walking. She leaned her head on his shoulder and headed towards his house.

Once they arrived they both sat on the swing and cuddled. They were silent for a while enjoying each other's company.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brooke whispered, hoping to get somewhere. He knew what she was talking about but all he wanted was to avoid the topic. She knew that that is what he wanted to do, but keeping it bottled up is going to make it even worst for him. "Lucas…please…"

"What's the use of talking about it Brooke? I'm still going to lose basketball. Basketball is my life, Brooke, I'm going to lose it." He said raising is voice a bit. Tears filled his eyes just thinking about his condition.

"You're wrong. Basketball is a big part of your life, not your life. Your life is your mom, your friends, school, your books and music and…me. You still haven't lost that and you won't." She said softly.

"I know but I'm not ready to lose basketball. Basketball brought me to my friends, my brother and you. Basketball use to mean something to me, now it's all gone." He said and tears started falling. Brooke was a bit shocked to see him crying but ignore it.

"No… It will always be a part of you heart." She said which lead to Lucas breaking down and she comforted him.

Karen was washing the dishes, when she heard them. She was so happy he had finally talked to someone, she was afraid of how it would turn out but was mostly surprised to who he was talking. Brooke didn't seem like the kind of person who would talk some sense into him. She seemed more like the kind of girl who would have fun and make you forget your worries. Today was the day Karen realized that Brooke was both and she understood why Brooke and Lucas had such a strong relationship, in such a short time. For most people it would take six months even a year or two to build a relationship like them. She watched as Brooke got to the bottom of her son's heart.

Of course Lucas wasn't his complete old self the next day. It would take some time, but at least this time he actually left his room and ate.

He walked into the kitchen and he saw his mom making coffee. Keith wasn't there since he was working at the garage today.

"Hey ma." He said and grabbed an apple from their fruit basket, in the middle of the table.

"Hey, how you doing?' she asked and sat down on the table.

"Better." He paused. "I'm going over to Brooke's house, I'll be back later." He told Karen.

"Ok. And Lucas?" She said when he was half-way out the door.

"Yeah?" He said looking her way.

"I'm glad you're dating Brooke. She's a good person." She stated seriously and smiled at Lucas.

"I know and me too." He replied sharing one last smile with his mom and then he left out the door.

She loved that he was happy but she was scared when reality would sink in on Monday and he would have to give up his place on the basketball team, since Whitey wouldn't let him play. Sometimes she knew that man too well…

_A/N: READ AND REVIEW_


	15. Chapter 15

_So sorry for the long wait for the chapter. I'll try and update faster. Here's a chapter, thanks for the reviews. _

_-Jess_

_xox_

**Chapter 15**

Monday morning came too quickly for everyone. Lucas and Brooke walked hand-in-hand and they both went to their lockers. Soon after, Lucas was called into Whitey's office.

"I guess you heard." Lucas says as he enters and sits down.

"Well hello to you to." Whitey says slightly annoyed. "Heard what?"

Lucas frowns. "Why did you call me coach?"

"I want to get your advice on next's week play." He says as if it's obvious.

"Um…coach…I can't play anymore…" He pauses as Whitey stays silent wondering what this could be about. "Well, I could but I don't think you'll let me." He says confusing Whitey even more.

"What are you talking about my boy?" He asks concern and he takes a sip of his coffee.

"I have HCM." Whitey says something under his breath but Lucas couldn't hear what it was. They stay silent for a while.

"I'm going to need you to bring back your jersey." Whitey murmurs. Lucas nods and gets up. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He says sincerely.

"Me too." And Lucas leaves.

Everyone who was sitting at his lunch table heard about his condition, well the people he could trust, that would let it go all around the school now.

"Hey" Brooke greets him as he arrives next to her with his tray.

"Hey" He greets her back and kisses her briefly. They all eat in silence, trying to munch down their food, except for Tim who is trying to eat and talk at the same time, which pretty much disgusts everyone. After a while everyone was done, either it was because they were full, or Tim made them lose their appetite. Quickly they all started chatting, as their garbage lies on the table. They mostly talked about gossip and whatever was going around in school. Quickly Lucas got bored and so he grabs Brooke's hand gently and brings it under the table. He lays her hand on his leg, while he explores every fold and crevice, with his own hand. (A/N: kind of like, in the prince and me, if any of you have seen it) She moans quietly to herself and gives him a quick glance as he smiles. Seeing as she can't handle it anymore she kisses him and moans in his mouth. He smiles, knowing he was the cause of it. Quickly her hand makes her way under his shirt, exploring his chest. She made her way to his scar and freaks out. She quickly pulls away, but stays close.

"It's okay." He whispers. She looks at him for a second and then nods slowly. She kisses him again, but slowly and passionate, that is until they are interrupted.

"Come on, get a room." Peyton whines. Everyone laughs and Brooke pulls away but keeps her head leaning on his shoulder. Everyone starts talking again, as Lucas passes his hand softly through her hair.

After school, Lucas heads over to Whitey's office to hand in his jersey. He knocks and enters finding Whitey writing something down. He looks up and smiles politely. Lucas smiles back and hands the jersey to him.

"Sit down." Whitey instructs as he takes the jersey. Lucas obeys. "Don't take this HCM hard. I know it's difficult, but I want you to remember that there are other things other than basketball." Whitey advises and pauses. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you." Lucas says and leaves.

Brooke is at her car, leaning on the side as she waits for Lucas to come back from Whitey's office. Bevin sees her and approaches her.

"Hey." She says with a big smile once she is near her.

"Hey, what's up?" Brooke smiles back at her friend.

"Did you hear that Jordan cheated on her-" Bevin says, but is cute off by Brooke.

"Yeah, I heard. Any other gossip?" Brooke cuts in politely.

"Umm… there's this new guy coming here tomorrow. I think his name is Felix, tajero or something like that." Bevin says.

"Taggaro?" Brooke asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's it. Do you know him?" Bevin ask curiously.

Brooke freezes for a second. "Umm…not really."

"Ok…." Bevins eyes Brooke suspiciously, but brushes it off once she sees this girl with fabulous boots. Bevin goes rushing over to her as Brooke stays shocked.

Lucas comes over to Brooke, once he finished talking to Whitey. He reaches her and is about to kiss her when he sees that something's wrong. "Hey…What's wrong Brooke?" He asks concerned.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews:D_

**Chapter 16**

Monday morning came too quickly for everyone. Lucas and Brooke walked hand-in-hand and they both went to their lockers. Soon after, Lucas was called into Whitey's office.

"I guess you heard." Lucas says as he enters and sits down.

"Well hello to you to." Whitey says slightly annoyed. "Heard what?"

Lucas frowns. "Why did you call me coach?"

"I want to get your advice on next's week play." He says as if it's obvious.

"Um…coach…I can't play anymore…" He pauses as Whitey stays silent wondering what this could be about. "Well, I could but I don't think you'll let me." He says confusing Whitey even more.

"What are you talking about my boy?" He asks concern and he takes a sip of his coffee.

"I have HCM." Whitey says something under his breath but Lucas couldn't hear what it was. They stay silent for a while.

"I'm going to need you to bring back your jersey." Whitey murmurs. Lucas nods and gets up. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He says sincerely.

"Me too." And Lucas leaves.

Everyone who was sitting at his lunch table heard about his condition, well the people he could trust, that would let it go all around the school now.

"Hey" Brooke greets him as he arrives next to her with his tray.

"Hey" He greets her back and kisses her briefly. They all eat in silence, trying to munch down their food, except for Tim who is trying to eat and talk at the same time, which pretty much disgusts everyone. After a while everyone was done, either it was because they were full, or Tim made them lose their appetite. Quickly they all started chatting, as their garbage lies on the table. They mostly talked about gossip and whatever was going around in school. Quickly Lucas got bored and so he grabs Brooke's hand gently and brings it under the table. He lays her hand on his leg, while he explores every fold and crevice, with his own hand. (A/N: kind of like, in the prince and me, if any of you have seen it) She moans quietly to herself and gives him a quick glance as he smiles. Seeing as she can't handle it anymore she kisses him and moans in his mouth. He smiles, knowing he was the cause of it. Quickly her hand makes her way under his shirt, exploring his chest. She made her way to his scar and freaks out. She quickly pulls away, but stays close.

"It's okay." He whispers. She looks at him for a second and then nods slowly. She kisses him again, but slowly and passionate, that is until they are interrupted.

"Come on, get a room." Peyton whines. Everyone laughs and Brooke pulls away but keeps her head leaning on his shoulder. Everyone starts talking again, as Lucas passes his hand softly through her hair.

After school, Lucas heads over to Whitey's office to hand in his jersey. He knocks and enters finding Whitey writing something down. He looks up and smiles politely. Lucas smiles back and hands the jersey to him.

"Sit down." Whitey instructs as he takes the jersey. Lucas obeys. "Don't take this HCM hard. I know it's difficult, but I want you to remember that there are other things other than basketball." Whitey advises and pauses. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you." Lucas says and leaves.

Brooke is at her car, leaning on the side as she waits for Lucas to come back from Whitey's office. Bevin sees her and approaches her.

"Hey." She says with a big smile once she is near her.

"Hey, what's up?" Brooke smiles back at her friend.

"Did you hear that Jordan cheated on her-" Bevin says, but is cute off by Brooke.

"Yeah, I heard. Any other gossip?" Brooke cuts in politely.

"Umm… there's this new guy coming here tomorrow. I think his name is Felix, tajero or something like that." Bevin says.

"Taggaro?" Brooke asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's it. Do you know him?" Bevin ask curiously.

Brooke freezes for a second. "Umm…not really."

"Ok…." Bevins eyes Brooke suspiciously, but brushes it off once she sees this girl with fabulous boots. Bevin goes rushing over to her as Brooke stays shocked.

Lucas comes over to Brooke, once he finished talking to Whitey. He reaches her and is about to kiss her when he sees that something's wrong. "Hey…What's wrong Brooke?" He asks concerned.


	17. Author's Note

I really thought I could do all of my stories with fanart at the same time, but it's too much. Sadly I'll have to stop this story and maybe, big maybe I might reopen but I really don't think so. Thanks for all the reviews everyone and I'm sorry! For my other fan fics; I'm closing another one, completing one and continuing one.

Jess 3


End file.
